


Wasted Guide

by Prof_Anity



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Xandra Gomez, the Lone Wanderer, reunites with her father and changes the Capital Wasteland. She also enjoys a refreshing bottle of water.Takes place around The Waters of Life and around Take it Back.





	Wasted Guide

 

> "The guide not only imparts sage advice about how to stay alive, but its inspiring and personal presentation ensures that its great wisdom will be passed down long after the book has worn away."
> 
> Review of  _The Wasteland Survival Guide_
> 
> Author: Moira Brown
> 
> Subject Matter expert: Xandra Gomez 

After reuniting in the Rivet City lab, Xandra finally found the moment she was waiting for.  
“Hey Dad, before we leave for the Jefferson Memorial, take a look at this,” Xandra said, taking off her rucksack and producing a freshly printed book.

Her father took the Wasteland Survival Guide, and examined its cover, pausing when he noticed the author credit.

“Researcher and co-author!” he said, beaming at her. He opened the guide and gave it a quick read-through. For several minutes this was all he focused on. “With reliable information, I see. How on Earth did you ever find out all of this?”

Xandra hesitated for a moment, fidgeting with her ashy-white hair. “Well, without any shortcuts, Dad.”

Her dad looked up from the book. “You mean to tell me you irradiated yourself just to see what would happen? And intentionally broke your leg?” he asked.  
“Well, on the bright side, my limbs heal from injuries quicker when I get advanced radiation poisoning,” Xandra said with a shrug that didn’t completely hide her embarrassment.

James put a hand on Xandra’s cheek. “I suppose you get that from your mother,” her father said, looking at her with pride and more than a bit of melancholy. “She would more than likely have encouraged this behavior, as long as you didn't kill yourself doing so. And I trust that you won’t.”

Xandra said nothing, and just smiled, gradually.

James returned the book. “You know, I wish I had this guide when I left 101. Probably could've avoided this,” he said, while rolling up his sleeves. "This isn't all of it, but I don't want you to see the rest."

Xandra put her hands on her father’s scarred arms, noting that they were more than likely the work of yao guai. Eyes wide, she said, “Dad, I know somebody here in Rivet City who could help clear these up for you.”

James shook his head, and said, “I appreciate the thought, but I would rather keep these as a reminder. Of what was taken from me, and what I’ve sacrificed. Ultimately, I believe that fulfilling your mother’s dream of clean water for all in the Wasteland, and seeing you turn into a remarkable individual in your own right, more than validates all the work.”

James hugged his daughter. “Well, getting back to the matter at hand, I believe we have to run now. You lead the way, my dear.”

* * *

**The Jefferson Memorial**

Xandra slammed her fists against the glass window separating her from her father. “No!”

The sealed rotunda started to fill with rads. Inside, the Enclave men determined to use Project Purity for their own means began to drop. James, convulsing from critical radiation poisoning, managed to sputter out, “Run!”

As Xandra escaped from the Jefferson Memorial, she made sure to bludgeon as many Enclave officers as she could. At this point, she decided that she would do anything to finish her parents’ work with Project Purity. She had to honor the sacrifices made by her family.

"I'm the last one left," was the only thought that echoed in her mind. And she thinks she can be okay with that. She just has to get back to the Memorial.

* * *

**The Citadel - Two Weeks Later**

Xandra was just starting to get her bearings. She had just woken up from her radiation-induced coma, after she gave her life to get Project Purity started. She was fully prepared to die right there. But it seems fate, and the Brotherhood of Steel, had different plans. Elder Lyons informed her that Project Purity had worked, but there was still cleanup to do. Xandra gave him her word to help them.

Elder Lyons exited the medical bay, leaving Xandra alone. She looked around, and eventually found her glasses on a table nearby, alongside her Vault 101 jumpsuit and rucksack. Satisfied, she took a moment to assess herself. First things first, she was thirsty. She asked Sawbones, the medical Mister Gutsy unit, to pass her a bottle of water.

With a weak “Thanks,” she took the bottle, and took a long drink. She started to feel alive again, steadily. Then, she noticed the label. “ _Aqua Pura_ ,” it said. This was it. Tangible proof of her family’s work. Their legacy.

Xandra took a pair of bottles, and stored them in her bag. “These are going into the fridge at the house in Megaton. Thanks, Mom and Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles: Welcome to the New Age I'm Radioactive, "Hi The Lone Wanderer I'm Dad", Rad Dad


End file.
